kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Post-TWIII
By the year 2052, Nod has retreated underground. Kane and the surviving members of the Brotherhood, armed with the knowledge of the Scrin, secretly plot the next phase of their plan, but they are missing one crucial element: the Tacitus. By then, GDI's experiments on the Tacitus have rendered the device unstable, making it too dangerous for them to further decrypt and test on. Time was thus running out for Kane to take back the Tacitus and stabilize it LEGION was "resurrected" in 2052. Led by him, the Marked of Kane cyborg army was activated in Operation Will Made Flesh. Nod forces including the Black Hand and the Marked of Kane conducted a joint operation against the GDI Tacitus Containment Facility in the Rocky Mountains Complex, to retrieve the Tacitus before GDI destroys it. The Tacitus was regained, and Kane linked the alien device up with LEGION. The artificial intelligence then received a cryptic message, apparently originating from the Scrin, which states that an invasion of Earth was imminent. = Will Made Flesh = Will Made Flesh is the penultimate mission of the Nod campaign of Kane's Wrath. History The Tacitus The securing of Threshold 19 brought Kane's vision of Ascension closer to fruition but the Tacitus remained beyond the Brotherhood's grasp. Despite LEGION's efforts in 2048, GDI managed to regain the Tacitus and the device remained in their possession at the end of the war. GDI's study of the Tacitus led to a critical destabilization of the data matrix such that most research was suspended. Kane feared GDI would destroy the device. The Marked of Kane The reawakening of LEGION in 2052 was the answer to Kane's dilemma. Kane revealed to the AI the existence of the Marked of Kane, a cybernetic army left dormant after the Second Tiberium War for want of a suitable control entity. LEGION was directed to activate the army and then use it to secure the Tacitus. The Marked were in two groups: those inactive in bunkers and those unwittingly leading normal lives under assumed identities. Regardless all would respond to an activation process coordinated from a cluster of four cybernetic control nodes in Russia. LEGION was sent to secure the nodes. A nearby GDI base responded to the Nod incursion. LEGION was warned that the activation sequence could be disrupted if the nodes were damaged. Despite GDI resistance the activation process succeeded. Cyborgs emerged from their vaults and came under LEGION's control. With the new army secured it was time for the Nod to reclaim the Tacitus. = Tacitus Regained = Tacitus Regained is the final mission of Kane's Wrath. Background LEGION successfully raised the Marked of Kane from their slumber, bolstering Nod's depleted forces. However, signal from the Tacitus suddenly began fluctuating, signalling that the alien data matrix has become dangerously unstable from GDI's experiments. Fearing that the Tacitus may self-destruct soon, Kane ordered LEGION to mount an attack on GDI's Tacitus containment facility and retrieve it immediately. The Battle The Marked of Kane, under LEGION's command, arrived at the outskirt of GDI's Rocky Mountains Complex and quickly established a base. The Tacitus Containment Facility is located within the heart of the complex, and is protected by two layers of impenetrable energy barriers. The complex itself is also extremely heavily guarded, patrolled by both ZOCOM and Steel Talons forces and dotted with AA batteries, Watchtowers, and Sonic emitters. However, the complex also has several weaknesses: much of its defense emplacements are powered by poorly defended external power plants, and most of GDI's forces are massed within bunkers under the mountain. Taking advantage of these weaknesses, LEGION destroyed the power plants, cutting off power to most of the complex's defenses, and collapsed the bunker exits, trapping GDI's forces inside the bunkers. After capturing two GDI communications center, Nod hackers began disabling the energy barriers protecting the Tacitus while LEGION's forces protected them from GDI counterattacks. After the outer barrier went down, the Black Hand 2nd Armored Regiment arrived to assist LEGION, bringing their own MCV with them, and after the inner barrier went down, mainline Nod forces arrived as well. The combined forces of Steel Talons and ZOCOM threw everything and the kitchen sink at LEGION in a final attempt to defend the Tacitus’ containment facility, but to little avail. LEGION was believed to have used 3 Redeemers to level the base, while other ground forces took out what was left. Unfortunately, by the time the energy barriers were disabled, the Tacitus was already on the brink of destruction. LEGION's forces raced against time to break through GDI's defenses around the Tacitus facility. Eventually, a Saboteur successfully captured the Tacitus before its self-destruction. At long last, Kane's prophecy was fulfilled. Inventories The Brotherhood of Nod ''' Infantry * Militant Squad * Confessor Cabal * Awakened * Rocket Militant * Saboteur * Fanatic * Black Hand * Tiberium Trooper * Shadow Trooper * Enlightened * Commando CNCKW Militants Cameo.png|Militant Squad CNCKW Confessor 2 Cameo.png|Confessor Cabal CNCTW Militant Rocket Squad Cameo.png|Militant Rocket Squad CNCTW Saboteur Cameo.png|Saboteur CNCTW Fanatics Cameo.png|Fanatic CNCKW Tiberium Trooper Cameo.png|Tiberium Trooper CNCTW Black Hand Cameo.png|Black Hand CNCKW Awakened Cameo.png|Awakened CNCKW Enlightened Cameo.png|Enlightened CNCTW Shadows Cameo.png|Shadow Team CNCTW Nod Commando Cameo.png|Commando Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Harvester * Emissary * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Reckoner * Scorpion tank * Beam Cannon * Stealth Tank * Mantis * Specter * Avatar * Purifier * Redeemer CNCTW Nod MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW Nod Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCTW Emissary Cameo.png|Emissary CNCTW Attack Bike Cameo.png|Attack Bike CNCTW Raider Buggy Cameo.png|Raider Buggy CNCKW Reckoner Cameo.png|Reckoner CNCTW Scorpion Tank Cameo.png|Scorpion Tank CNCTW Flame Tank Cameo.png|Flame Tank CNCTW Stealth Tank Cameo.png|Stealth Tank CNCKW Mantis Cameo.png|Mantis CNCKW Specter Cameo.png|Specter CNCTW Avatar Cameo.png|Avatar Warmech CNCKW Purifier Cameo.png|Purifier CNCKW Redeemer Cameo.png|Redeemer Air Craft * Venom * Vertigo Bomber * Carryall Transport * Armageddon Bomber CNCTW Venom Cameo.png|Venom CNCTW Vertigo Cameo.png|Vertigo Bomber CNCTW Armageddon Cameo.png|Armageddon Bomber CNCTW Carryall Cameo.png|Carryall Transport '''Global Defense Initiative * Riflemen * Rocket Squad * Sniper Team * Grenadier * Engineer * Zone Trooper * Zone Raider * Commando CNCTW Rifleman Squad Cameo.png|Rifle Squad CNCTW Missile Squad Cameo.png|Missile Squad CNCTW Engineer Cameo.png|Engineer CNCTW SniperSquad Cameo.png|Sniper Team CNCTW Grenadier Cameo.png|Grenadier CNCTW Zone Trooper Cameo.png|Zone Trooper CNCKW Zone Raider Cameo.png|Zone Raider CNCTW GDI Commando Cameo.png|Commando Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Surveyor * RIG * Harvester * Rocket Harvester * CC-6 Pitbull * M121''' Guardian Armored Personnel Carrier * Mobile Repair Transport * Slingshot * Shatterer * Zone Shatterer * MBT-6 Predator Tank * Juggernaut Mobile Artillery System * Mammoth Tank * Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle CNCTW GDI MCV Cameo.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle CNCTW Surveyor Cameo.png|Surveyor CNCTW Rig Cameo.png|Rig CNCTW GDI Harvester Cameo.png|Harvester CNCKW Rocket Harvester Cameo.png|Rocket Harvester CNCTW Pitbull Cameo.png|CC-6 Pitbull CNCTW Guardian APC Cameo.png|Guardian APC CNCKW Slingshot Cameo.png|Slingshot CNCKW Shatterer Cameo.png|Shatterer CNCKW Zone Shatterer Cameo.png|Zone Shatterer CNCTW Juggernaut Cameo.png|Juggernaut CNCTW Mammoth Tank Cameo.png|Mammoth Tank CNCKW MARV Cameo.png|Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle '''Air Craft * Orca Strike Craft * Hammerhead Attack Helicopter * A-15 Orca Gunship * ZOCOM Orca Gunship * Firehawk * Supersonic Fighter * V-35 Ox-Transport TW Orca Strike Craft Cameo.png|Orca Strike Craft CNCTW Orca Gunship Cameo.png|A-15 Orca Gunship CNCKW ZOCOM Orca Cameo.png|ZOCOM Orca Gunship CNCKW Hammerhead Cameo.png|Hammerhead CNCTW Firehawk Cameo.png|Firehawk KW Supersonic Fighter Cameo.png|Supersonic Fighter CNCTW V35 OX Cameo.png|V-35 Ox-Transport